Naruto The 8th Campione
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: This will be a Naruto and Campione crossover where Naruto manage to slay the Shinigami and become the 8th campione and start his adventures when he found out that the Elemental Nations is just a small island when he stumble across Ena.
1. Chapter 1

_**I was thinking of writing a Naruto and Campione crossover once later could you give me some suggestion on pairings? and some ideas to use. Thanks. Since almost all of the campione crossover that I read where Naruto killed the Shinju and that's that..so I thought that the shinigami will be new.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a crossover of Naruto and Campione thought none of that were mine.

Story Start:

It has been 2 years since Naruto and Jiraiya's training trip and Naruto could proudly say that he had learn a lot, he learned how to control his wind element to the point of using it without any hand seals, he had learned a lot from ero-sennin he thought him jutsu after jutsu that he never thought he would be able to learn. Though that's not all that happened during their training trip, you see when ero-sennin sent him to an B-Rank mission which consist of obtaining an ancient artifact that were located in Nami No Kuni he hastily traveled there not because of the artifact but because of his friends there like Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna since he always wondered what had happened to them because he doesn't have the time to visit.

When he arrive at Nami he was really surprised to see the bridge that Tazuna created since it was name after him, he was really embarrassed but he really appreciate it. You think he would shout to the world how awesome he was because a bridge was named after him, no you are wrong he did appreciate it but he wasn't the same loud and obnoxious blond that used to yelled and brag about him being the hokage. No… during those two years Jiraiya not only taught him ninja techniques he also taught him manners that he believe was not important in the first place but thankfully Jiraiya pounded it to his head that his attitude would surely get him killed one day. So with great annoyance he studied about manners and strategy and tactics and he could proudly say that he was at Kakashi's level if not more so or a bit lower and he was grateful for it, it was taxing but fun at the same time learning how to read emotions and manners. Because of that he was not the source of annoyance of others.

He really wanted to smack the head of his younger self for being so obnoxious and stupid but at least he changed now he was a new person and not the same obnoxious and annoying loud mouth who have great obsession over ramen, don't get him wrong he still loved ramen but he learned that only eating ramen will stunt his growth so he limit himself on eating ramen.

Well back to the story, when he arrive at Nami he was receive with warm welcome and Inari couldn't be any happier seeing his big brother figure again though he had to wonder why many women would blush upon seeing him, well just so you know he did not just change in mentality he also grow a lot taller when he stopped eating too much ramen instead of being 5'1 like when he was 13 he now stood at impressive 5'8 not too tall not too short just normal. His appearance also change he doesn't wear that annoying orange jumpsuit that could get him killed. No, he already disposed of that a year ago and asked Jiraiya to burn it and the bastard was too happy to comply destroying his once favorite jumpsuit in front of him. The bastard! Well enough about that. Now he was currently wearing a dark green ninja pants not too tight not too big he also wear steel toed boots and his top is consisting of black long sleeve shirt and dark green jacket with two pockets on each side. His hair also grow longer where his once spiky blonde hair was tied in a ponytail while two bangs on each side that reach his jaw while his bangs on his forehead reached his nose, all in all he look good.

Though he still doesn't understand why woman look at him while blushing the same goes to Tsunami, hey he might have change a lot but he was still the same dense idiot.

After arriving at Tazuna's house they asked him about his adventures and how strong he become and many more random questions that he gladly answered for them, though after dinner he told Tazuna about his mission about an Ancient Artifact that was once possessed by the God of Death before it was stolen, well him being the Hero of Wave Tazuna was happy to comply and gave him the artifact since it has no use for them, when he asked why gave it to him, his answer? "It's better in your hands rather than someone who is greedy and a complete bastard." That was his answer and Naruto could only smile while thanking the man after that he told them that he had to leave since Jiraiya is waiting for him making them sad but promised them that he'll visit again sometime that made Inari cheered up.

So now here he is taking a rest after a long travel from Nami no Kuni, he was at the border of Fire Country so he decided to take a rest while looking at the stars, it was also one of the hobbies that he got during his training trip with Jiraiya, just by looking at the stars calm him down, he was so busy daydreaming that he didn't notice his backpack or more precisely the ancient artifact glowing until it's too late and light blinded him forcing him to close his eyes, but when the moment he opened them he was surprised to see a man who wears weird clothes with clothes only consisting of black robes with a skull musk while he was holding a scythe which he could clearly see that the handle was complete silver with gold linings in it and the blade itself was blood red with a moon design at the edge of it, he was too busy assessing the person that was in front of him that he almost missed the soft whisper that the person that now we was sure a guy in front of him.

"Give me the grimoire." Stated the man lowly yet the voice was very cold putting Naruto on edge.

"May I know who are you and what do you want with this artifact or grimoire as you called it?" Naruto stated calmly while assessing the man in front of him if he was his old self he would recklessly charge at him only to end up getting killed since the man in front of him were excluding power that made all his senses go haywire. Thank God for those lessons that Jiraiya pounded into him, if he survive this he would thank Jiraiya and call him sensei for a day instead of ero-sennin.

Once again the man in front of him spoke with that very cold voice of his that send shiver down to his spine " I'll say it once again… Give me the grimoire. Or else.." Stated the man with his low voice that held death over it while his senses were going haywire screaming for him to run away from this man while sweat started to pour down from his cheek to his jaw, but he cannot give the artifact since it was his mission and he won't failed.

Deciding to be brave and be ready for battle he got into a fighting stance that Jiraiya taught him called the Frog Kata he cannot used it to the fullest since he hadn't trained in Senjutsu yet but he was already adept at using it so deciding to get ready for a fight he replied " Sorry… but you'll have to get it over my dead body." Said Naruto while preparing for a figh.

The man sighed at this before he spoke again " Very well, if that is your wish then. PERISH NINGEN!" said the man before shout at the end when his skull mask twisted into a grin while his eye holes glowed red. And with speed that even surpassed that of the Yondaime Hokage the man attacked. To Naruto it was just a blur but he managed to avoid having his head cut off by dodging to his left with only getting nicked by the tip of the scythe on his cheek.

He was about to attack when he froze when he suddenly screamed because of the agonizing pain he was feeling, he feels like his flesh and bone was being burned and his soul being rip out of his body it was painful so painful that all he could do was screamed. "What did you do!? Said Naruto while gritting his teeth in pain.

The man just laugh it was not mocking nor an insult, it was… cold, as if he found it amusing that he was just about to reap your soul from your body. "You still did not get it young man, how pathetic… I am Thanatos! The Death God! The Soul Reaper." Stated the man while laughing coldly making Naruto's blood ran cold while the agonizing pain he felt earlier was forgotten his heart was beating faster. "This scythe is called the Soul Eater, every soul this scythe killed will be sealed in this scythe forever! And just a little cut is enough to send someone into spasm because of un tolerable pain!" Laughed the man now called Thanatos, and clearly enjoying the wide eyed look Naruto was looking him before Naruto surprised him when he suddenly smiled, this surprise him, why is this Ningen smiling when he is about to be killed curious he decided to ask just that " What is so funny Ningen, how can you smile when you know you are about to be killed and you're soul to be trapped forever as my weapons food, hmmm tell me ningen." Asked Thanatos curiously.

Naruto didn't know why but he doesn't feel fear instead he felt excited not at the fact he was about to die but at the fact that he was fighting someone far stronger than him nor anyone he knows combine. Wind suddenly began to pick up as Naruto's starting using his wind manipulation to prepare for an attack before answering " I don't know, but I know one thing and it is because I am excited! Not because I am about to die but because I am about to defeat a GOD!" yelled Naruto surprising Thanatos before he disappeared with a burst of speed appearing behind the Shinigami Naruto thrusted a rasengan to his back while smirking before suddenly Thanatos tremble and laughed and throwing his head back while laughing hysterically making Naruto wide eyed when he saw a golden barrier before he jumped back when Thanatos swung his scythe to cut him up, thankfully he wasn't hit or he will experience that agonizing pain again.

Thanatos finally stop laughing before he asked "Tell me Ningen, no young warrior… what is your name?" He asked while Naruto was forming a plan to take this enemy down.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said before Thanatos laugh again before Thanatos disappeared again, all he felt was pain. Agonizing pain in his stomach seeing that Thanatos punch him upwards throwing him up before he looked down and saw Thanatos wasn't there, he looked up and his eyes widen when he saw him about to swung his scythe to cut him in half, deciding that he need to act fast he teleported using Kawarimi so instead of cutting him up Thanatos cut the log.

'Shit! What was that golden barrier' Thought Naruto while eyeing Thanatos whose mask had a sick grin. He gritted his teeth in anger while thinking of a plan but he wasn't able to think much when Thanatos was upon him again swinging his scythe like a lunatic but with expertise, he wasn't sure if he can dodge anymore so he decided to take a lucky shot trusting his plan when Thanatos were about to swing, he Thrust a futon rasengan in his mask blowing him away making Naruto recoiled in shock since he didn't expect it to work.

'I see… so he can't use his barrier when he is attacking' He looked at his hands that was full of cut courtesy of wind style: Rasengan while eyeing the down form of Thanatos and could see he is getting up while his eyes glowes brighter while his mask lips twisted to snarled with small cracks in it.

Thanatos snarled at the bastard, how dare this mortal injured him. Him! The Death God and why isn't that bastard dead yet! This time he won't hold back he will kill the bastard that injured him.

"You bastard… if you had just gave me the grimoire you won't have to die, but now I am mad so DIE!" yelled Thanatos before he suddenly leap at Naruto in great speed.

Naruto was waiting for this deciding to use Kyuubi's chakra red cloak started to form around him in a protective manner while he made a rasengan much bigger than he usually do before the rasengan in his hand before four pointed blade appeared in it making it look like a shuriken and spinning wildly creating a hissing noise he waited until Thanatos was in front of him.

Thanatos could see that the technique was powerful and if he got hit he might die but he knows he won't happen, he is the God of Death this ningen wouldn't be able to harm him since what he did earlier was clearly a fluke swinging his scythe which ended on Naruto's left shoulder he grinned before his face turn to a shock when Naruto smirk at him and he thrust his technique in his face making him fly back while screaming in agony.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled before he was thrown back by his own technique, him ending up hitting a tree while clutching his shoulder in pain while looking at the Thanatos hearing his screaming in agony before he completely disappear along with his technique.

Naruto stood up while coughing up globs of blood he tried to ignored the pain of the stab in his shoulders and is ruined hands, he start walking towards his backpack before he kneel down and took the artifact or grimoire as Thanatos called it.

"What... 'cough' is this. 'cough' why does he 'cough' want it so much" Said Naruto while coughing up tons of blood when the grimoire suddenly glow white making him widen his eyes and he was about to throw it but it's too late all he could think was this was not his day.

'Well Shit.' Thought Naruto before the light completely engulfed him.

Emptiness that all Naruto could see the moment he opened his eyes, his wounds were gone but he was now inside a room full of white with nothing besides him and a woman making him raised his eyebrows in surprise while assessing if she was a threat but held no ill will and if the smile on her face was any indication. The woman appearance was strange by far. She was a slender young woman in her mid teens with violet hair and pointed ears.

"Who are you." Naruto asked bluntly with a blank expression.

"I am your mother." Said the woman with a tender smile.

"Bullshit." Naruto said making her pout since she was too young for her to be his mother.

"Now I'll ask again, who are you?" Naruto asked again though this time he had a very dangerous edge to his voice, the woman sighed at his hostile personality well she can't really blame him since because he was raised that way.

"Very well. I know you are confuse so let me explain. My name is Pandora the wife of Epimetheous I am the holder of the magical box which contains all the evils of the world along with the hope of the world. The table that you have was one of the stone tablets that my husband created that was lost and it seems that one was lost in your world, but rest assured that it was the only one." The now named Pandora said while Naruto nodded since he could tell she was not lying but still surprise at what he discovered.

Pandora seeing the you man in front of her listening to her decided to continue while smiling " Your people thinks it was merely an artifact, but no… it was very powerful grimoire that held Thanatos power, the truth is the one you fought earlier was Thanatos whose power were sealed and greatly weakened." Pandora said with a frown, this caused Naruto to widened his eyes, he fought that monster while his powers were sealed and she said Thanatos was at his weakest when he fought him!

Seeing his expression Pandora decided to continue. "But now because you slayed Thanatos his power inside the grimoire was released and has been transferred to you. You are now what the people of the world I will send you called a Campione a king of kings and slayer of the Herectic God-" Pandora said before Naruto cut her off.

"Woah, hold on a minute there what do you mean Campione? And what do you mean the world you will send me too!?" yelled Naruto in panic.

Pandora sighed at this before deciding to explain to help him calm down "You see now that you slayed a God you are now a Campione a being whose slays heretic gods or as the other would like to call them the Demon Lords since they are gods slayers. You see the reason you cannot come back because if you do the other heretic Gods will come to your world and that would cause chaos that is why you cannot return." Pandora said solemnly seeing Naruto's expression.

Naruto was at loss he worked so hard to achieve his dreams but now, he cannot return because if he do then his world will be in danger he doesn't have much friends but still as few as they may be he can't just let them be endangered because of his selfishness so with a heavy heart he sighed and nodded. "Tell me about this Heretic Gods." Said Naruto.

Pandora nodded at him and decided to explain "Heretic Gods from myths and legends, they were born. The essence of the world and beyond, this is what comprises the supernatural core of them, thus leading form to these existences, the gods. But for some gods, the forms and nature of their myths become a burden, and they rebel against them, manifesting in the world, escaping from the myths and legends, also known as the Domain of Immortality, as Heretic Gods, and bringing disaster with them. What determines the power of a Heretic God is not their fame, or how powerful they were portrayed in their myths, but rather their own will and determination. The only beings that can kill them were what we called Campione and you are one of them currently you're the youngest and the eight campione since there were only seven of them. Do you understand me so far?" said Pandora while Naruto nodded at that, Gods? Myths the possibilities were endless.

"So are you ready?" Pandora asked gently while Naruto nodded when Pandora approached him and cupped his cheeks with her hand, she gently layed her hand on his stomach before pulling a red orb "I am sure you and the Kyuubi had already bonded due to the fact that you two have strong connection to each other so I will make so that he could be your companion." Naruto nodded before she Thrust her arms downward before the red orb materialized to a stretching small fox with nine tails before it looked up and grinned at Naruto before the fox jump to his shoulder.

"I'll send you to that world now and I already gave you the information about that world and everything you needed to know and oh, search for someone name Kusanagi Gudou since I am sure he will help you, he was a campione like you he just became one a few days ago. That's why I'm going to enjoy spoiling you" Pandora said with a giggle before Naruto could reply at that he and Kurama was sucked by the light… again.

Naruto was getting annoyed already at the light show that was happening, one more of he'll go on rampage making Kurama in his shoulder snickered at him. When the moment he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that he was on top of a building while looking at the sky that was full of stars before he looked downed and saw many lights making him gained a tick mark before he notice Kurama nudged his face making him look at the fox.

"So…a demon lord huh." Teased Kurama with a grim making him twitch again.

Yes… Naruto's life will be much more annoying from now on, oh well time to look for a house to stay and look for that Godou guy. But first he need to find a place to sleep.

He just hope that this Godou guy wouldn't be someone who needs to be preachy when fighting, but with his luck he might be just that. oh well who is he to complain since he was like when he was still a kid.

Chapter end

Well that's that… please leave some review.

This is Naruto's Authorities and incantation sorry cant think of anything better.

Death Weapons summoning= allowed Naruto to summon the weapon of death.

Scythe Summoning Incantation

When the day become night!  
And the light became dark!  
The reaper will strike!  
Causing death to the wicked!  
and protecting the innocent!  
I summon thee!  
DEATH SCYTHE!

Death Mode " Limit Break " = allowed him to go beyond his limit when he is at disadvantage.

"Howl, solemn spirit of the dead! Awaken from your slumber and gather to me and we'll fill the world with your cries!"

Magic incantation embers of hell= allowed him to use the flames of hell

"Cry out! Flames of the Underworld , quest forth and display your wrath!Burn Them To Ash! "

Hell Phantasm ( Just like Shiro Emiya a field full of sword the difference is this one wasn't gold this is full weapons as black as night) = allowed Naruto to access final authority of Thanatos.

Incantation.

I am Death  
My heart desires for blood, My blood desires death  
I have killed thousand before  
I live to bring Death, I breath to take Life  
Have withstood pain to come this far  
Yet, these heart of mine desire for more  
As I pray, prepare for this is your end!

"Scatter and multiply Death Scythe!"

so guys what do you think of his Authorities?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Campione!

Story Start

It has been a week since Naruto arrive at this new world and he could clearly say that he liked it, there is no constant war and people don't train child soldiers, it has been a full week already and he was supposed to meet that Godou guy and he hadn't arrive yet so he was incredibly bored, though he kept remembering the conversation he had with that man two days ago, he can't say he wasn't grateful since he is very grateful because they gave him an apartment which is a normal two story house with four rooms 2 bathrooms, dining room , living room and a kitchen.

Now our blonde hero were currently sitting on a fast food restaurant with Kurama sitting on his lap taking a nap while Naruto was wearing black pants, brown dressed shoes and in top was red long sleeve shirt with a dark green coat while eating some strawberry sundae since he had gained some addiction to sweet foods, well nobody can blame him considering the fact that he grew up while eating food from the trashcans so its normal for him to love sweet foods since Konoha denied him that. Though while he was eating his sweets he can't help but think of his conversation with that guy two days ago.

"A king huh…" Naruto muttered with a sigh.

*Flashback*

_Naruto was relaxing while sitting on a bench in a park while he had a newspaper covering his face when someone approached him, "What is it?" said Naruto without looking at the person who approached him._

"_Hello there young man, my name is Amakasu Toma and I am a member of the history compilation committee, we know that you are having trouble since your are new to this place even though you were a Japanese it was your first time being in japan am I right?" The man now name Amakasu said while Naruto merely raise an eyebrow at him before he remove the newspaper that was covering his face making the man smile at him._

"_What is it old man" said Naruto irritatingly making Amakasu chuckle at that while a growing sweat dropped formed on his back._

"_We'll you see you are the second Japanese campione." Said Amakasu while Naruto decided to play ignorant_

"_Campi what?" said Naruto with a furrowed brow deciding to act like he doesn't know anything._

_Amakasu cough in his hand before decided on explaining what he meant " To explain that I need to explain our organization first. Our group is devoted to controlling all supernatural events in Japan, and hiding their existence from the normal people through manipulation of media." He said and Naruto nodded at him." Campione's are beings who can steal Gods authorities or divine powers, attributes, qualities, or weapons of gods, heroes, demons, and monsters which make them invincible to normal humans as a Campione you have the ability to gain the Authorities from the other Gods if you defeat them."_

"_So? What do you want me to do?" asked Naruto with a sigh making Amakasu gulped since he knows that with one wrong word his life would be forfeit._

"_Well we would like you to joins us and fight alongside us together with the 7__th__ campione Godou Kusanagi since he is a part of our group though he was new to this just like you." That really did surprise him he didn't know that Godou was a part of the group. Naruto nodded at him "Then I would need an apartment to live in and some cash money and I ALSO want to meet Godou." Naruto said making the man nodded before he pulled out a mobile and called someone._

_A few moment later he returned with a satisfied smile "You will meet him two days from now on at this address." Amakasu said while handing him a piece of paper with address and hastily left._

_*Flashback Ends*_

Naruto sighed once again since he was starting to get irritated while Kurama merely snickered at his misfortune since he woke up moments ago making him gain a dangerous twitch in his left eyebrow, but before he could reply he hear a voice behind him and there he saw Kusanagi Godou panting with a beautiful blonde woman besides him eyeing him warily.

"So you are Godou… it is very rude to make someone wait that long you are 30 minutes late." Naruto said Godou was about to speak and apologize when the blonde woman cut him off.

"Forgive us Uzumaki-sama something just came up, as you know this man besides me is Kusanagi Godou a Campione, and I Erica Blandelli is his knight." Said Erica with proud smile making his eyebrow twitch again.

"I see… very well, then let-" Naruto said before he was cut off by a sudden tremor. The ground starts shaking while the sea starts turning dark, sensing a very powerful foe appeared Naruto looked at his right and saw a girl in her early teens with short silver hair and violet eyes dressed in a school uniform with a knit cap on her head.

Looking at the direction Naruto was looking at Erica gasp recognizing the woman, "That's Athena!" exclaimed Erica. "Tell me Godou… how many times have you fought a god already?" said Naruto seriously making the two look at him before Kurama jumped in his shoulder preparing for a fight.

"Only once and that was where I got my powers."Said Godou while Naruto merely nod at that " would you mind sitting this one, and let me take care of it." Stated Naruto calmly surprising both Erica and Godou "What!? Are you out your mind!" yelled Erica in surprise making Naruto grin "Maybe I am." Naruto said with a grin making Godou sigh before he nod.

Naruto cracked his neck. "pay attention Godou this will be your first experience even just by watching." Said Naruto seriously making Godou nod at him.

"When the day become night! And the light became dark! The reaper will strike! Causing death to the wicked! and protecting the innocent!I summon thee!" Naruto was now glaring at Athena who was merely looking apathetically at him "DEATH SCYTHE!" yelled Naruto before a magnificent scythe appeared in his hands with silver handle with gold linings and the blade was blood red with a moon. Gudou and Erica could only stare in awe at his weapon since it was very magnificent.

Chapter End

Well that's that next chapter will be a fight between Naruto and Athena.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a crossover of Naruto and Campione thought none of that were mine.

*Last Chapter*

_Naruto cracked his neck. "pay close attention Godou for this will be your first experience even just by watching." Said Naruto seriously making Godou nod at him._

_"When the day become night! And the light became dark! The reaper will strike! Causing death to the wicked! and protecting the innocent! I summon thee!" Naruto was now glaring at Athena who was merely looking apathetically at him "DEATH SCYTHE!" yelled Naruto before a magnificent scythe appeared in his hands with silver handle with gold linings and the blade was blood red with a moon at the edge of the blade. Gudou and Erica could only stare in awe at his weapon all in all it was very magnificent._

*Story Start*

[ Godous Pov ]

Kusanagi Godou was just a normal high school student at least that's what he wanted to believe but all of that change when he met Erica and become a Campione or a God Slayer, despite him wanting to just live a normal life he just can't help but be involve with supernatural things and right now he was involve once again though the difference this time was it wasn't centered on him. Instead it was centered on this blonde guy who looked a year younger than him, Amakasu just told him to meet this guy, Naruto Uzumaki was his name a Japanese Campione like him.

He thought that he was going to attack them at first since they were 30 minutes late, that was because Mariya Yuri a classmate of his and a member of the History Compilation Committee, warned them that they might fight him since Campione's were supposed to be blood thirsty that's why he and Erica were at edge when they saw him because he look like an experience warrior and his eyes showed that. That's what Erica told him before they decided to approach him. We were sure that he was annoyed if those tick marks on his left eyebrow were any indication.

They hastily move to meet and greet him to not further aggravate him, and man was he annoyed, he was downright pissed he could tell by his tone of voice and he was about to apologize when Erica cut him off scaring Godou more since she might pissed the kid more since it was their fault all along. But what she said seemed to work and the blonde in front of them calm down a bit then told them to follow him.

They were about to follow him but stopped when they felt a massive tremor while the sea turned dark along with the sky, looking curiously on what the guy was looking at he and Erica followed his gaze and was surprise to see a girl in her early teens with short silver hair and violet eyes, she was wearing a school uniform while wearing a knit cap on her head standing on the roof of one of the small buildings there. He was wondering who this girl is when Erica exclaimed that the girl name was Athena another heretic god, and she was clearly focus on this Naruto guy only making him wonder if he has any history with her but by the looks the two were giving each other, he could only guess that they doesn't. since Naruto look pissed and Athena were looking at him as if she were examining him, Erica and I were about to take action when the guy halt us and told us to sit this one out and let him do the fighting while he wants me to watch him, it looks like he wants to teach me something or gain some experience via watching.

The blond starting an incantation a scary yet cool incantation making them wonder what will happen, and they were surprised that he summoned a scythe with silver handle with gold lines and had a blood red blade that looked like a crescent moon with a moon design at the very edge of the blade and had a star shape more at the very tip.

[ Normal Pov ]

Naruto summoned his scythe while Athena only disappeared in a flock of owl before she reappeared at the top of the traffic pole near the stand, Naruto tense his shoulders and bend his knee while one leg was bend forward while his other leg was bend backwards indicating he was about to attack, he place the blade of his scythe on the ground before he grind it downwards igniting a blue flame that covered his whole scythe, with a mighty leap, he rush forward cracking the ground he was standing on, and with a sonic boom he practically flew at Athena making Erica and Godou gawked at the sheer speed he was showing.

Naruto rushed forward when a tear suddenly open behind Athena before blue swords of lights came out and rushed at him, pivoting his body to dodge the first valley of the swords then Naruto parried the other swords, he spun his scythe to avoid getting hit by the glowing blue swords while Athena was merely watching him as he parried and avoid her blue swords with expertise.

Naruto parried the swords before he jumped at Athena, swinging his scythe vertically to decapitate her, but was surprise when she turned to flock of owls and appearing behind him with her scythe in her hands before she swung her scythe at him the same manner he did to her, spinning around. Naruto brought his scythe up and parried her strike before be kicked her sending her to the ground creating a large crater.

Naruto jumped back when Athena suddenly leap at him before swinger her scythe downwards to cut his arm off, dodging Naruto pivoted to his left when he was suddenly kicked by Athena sending him to one of the buildings making a large hole in it.

Groaning Naruto stood up and leapt outside towards Athena swinging his scythe downwards Athena blocked it with her own shattering the roof of the house she was standing on before the both of them jumped away when the house collapsed. Athena rush at Naruto swinging her scythe down Naruto dodge to the right before he swung his scythe sideward, Athena dodged making Naruto hit the building behind her creating a large gash before he swung his weapon when Athena appeared besides him swinger her weapon allowing their blades to meet.

*Clang* *Clang* *Clang*

The sounds of steel meeting steel echoed throughout the whole place, Naruto spun around kicking Athena in the stomach sending her flying towards the cars that were unfortunately parked in the same location he kicked her in destroying it.

Athena stood up and rushed towards him to hit him with an axe kick that he dodge by jumping back swinging his scythe their blades met once again, though he manage to land a small cut on her right arm making her eyes widened at the pain that the small cut gave, she jumped back before she started spinning her scythe before she slash towards him sending a crescent white light that cut through the walls of the buildings that were near them, seeing the danger of the attack she used, Naruto decided to avoid it rather than parrying, Jumping to his right his left arm was still nicked by the attack makig him wince in pain.

Decing to kick it up a notch Naruto started his incantation "Cry out! Flames of the Underworld , quest forth and display your wrath! Burn My Foe To Ash! " Naruto cried out before he was suddenly engulfed by bright blue flames, Naruto created a rasengan in his left hand before he fused the blue flame in his rasengan making it glow brighter before he shunshin behind Athena and thrust his arm at her head.

"Katon: Rasengan!" yelled Naruto.

But before he could hit her head she disappear in a flock of owl once again making him hit the ground and engulfing it with giant blue pillar of fire, when the fire died down everyone was surprise to see a giant crater where Athena was standing earlier, Naruto looked up from his position and glared at Athena while Athena merely looked down at him apathetically.

Deciding that she had seen enough Athena spoke. "Uzumaki Naruto." Spoke Athena without any emotion making him snapped his head at her. "You interest me… we will meet again. God Slayer." Athena said before she disappear in a flock of owls making him sigh.

Naruto stood up and walk towards the gob smacked Godou and awestruck Erica.

"Well… that wasn't what I am expecting… but well at least I hope you learned a little at that." Said Naruto with a sigh since the fight was too short. Gudou merely nodded his head while Erica was staring at him in wonder.

"Well… let's ditch this place. Before the authorities arrive. I sure as hell wouldn't pay for it." Naruto said before Godou and Erica look around seeing the destruction, the buildings have holes and large gashes, the ground was shattered and many house had already collapsed, the turn to Naruto's direction seeing him running away when they heard the sirens of the police cars.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" yelled Godou before he run after Naruto making Erica sweat dropped seeing then run comically when earlier he was about to gut them both for being late.

Chapter End.

Please leave a review.


End file.
